Wormtail
by applemachine
Summary: [ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS SÉPTIMO LIBRO] Peter Pettigrew nunca fué lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar traicionar a sus amigos, pero pagó el precio por ello después de ayudar al Niño Que Vivió.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

**Colagusano**

En el cuarto más sucio, pequeño y mohoso de la última casa de la calle Spinner's End, al final de un estrecho laberinto de casas de ladrillo junto a un riachuelo sucio, rodeado de maleza y desechos de todo tipo, un hombre rechoncho de baja estatura, cabello cano y rasgos ratoniles se agitaba en su lecho conformado por un viejo colchón en el suelo y un par de mantas plagadas de rasgaduras mientras tres palabras se repiten en su cabeza, una y otra vez.

_¿Por qué, __Colagusano?_

Las palabras del hijo del que antaño solía ser su compañero, _su amigo_, James, quien parecía haber reencarnado en Harry. Y este último se parecía cada vez más a su padre, pero eran los ojos de Lily los que le miraban con profundo desprecio y le preguntaban, una vez más…

_¿Por qué?_

¿Por qué lo hiciste, _Colagusano?_

Sintió, de repente, cómo su Señor le llamaba; debía acudir. Colagusano, algo menos conocido como Peter Pettigrew, se encogió de miedo ante la idea de estar otra vez junto a ese hombre con cara de serpiente, cuya sangre parecía ser tan fría como la de una. Su horror aumentaba al levantarse y, por un instante, se cuestionó el haber quedado en Gryffindor. "Podría haber sido Hufflepuff, a este paso" se dijo. Luego se sintió sorprendido¿podía siquiera _bromear_ en un momento como aquél? "No", contestó a su propia pregunta, y Desapareció.

Se Apareció frente a la Mansión Malfoy, que lucía más lúgubre que nunca. A partir de ese momento no supo cómo transcurrió todo, pero de una forma u otra se encontró mezclado entre los fieles de Su Señor, los Mortífagos. Y allí estaban: los Malfoy, Bellatrix… y el bestia de Greyback. Aterrado, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, sólo para sentirse algo más a salvo del sanguinario licántropo. Pero ¡oh, aquella reunión era especial! Habían cazado a Potter. Sin embargo la felicidad no duró mucho tiempo; sonidos extraños venían de la mazmorra donde tenían prisioneros a Harry, sus dos amigos y otras personas más.

Automáticamente le fue dada (más bien _gritada_) la orden de echar una miradita, por si "los rehenes quieren dar un paseíto". Peter tragó saliva. Aún habiendo perdido la confianza, Lucius le seguía pareciendo amenazante.

—Quedáos atrás—logró articular, reuniendo el poco valor que poseía—. Quedáos lejos de la puerta. Voy a entrar.

Peter inspiró profundamente, demorándose todo lo posible en la exhalación, y empujó la puerta. Un paso, luego otro. Alcanzó apenas a vislumbrar tres pequeños soles en el techo de la mazmorra, cuando fue asaltado por -lo que alcanzó a ver- una mancha roja y otra negra. Desesperado, forcejeó, y notó su mano izquierda inmovilizada por el chico Weasley, un adolescente bastante alto de pelo rojo y cara pecosa. Colagusano hizo ademán de pedir auxilio, pero una mano se posó firme sobre su boca. "¿James?.¡No, Harry!" pensó, sorprendido de la similitud entre los Potter.

—¿Qué pasa, colagusano?—vociferó Lucius Malfoy.

—¡Nada!—gritó Ron en respuesta, en una pasable imitación de la voz chillona de Peter—. ¡Todo bien!

La mano de plata se cerró alrededor del cuello del chico pelinegro, y las orbes glaucas le miraron con desprecio.

—¿Vas a matarme?—jadeó Harry, intentando apalancar los dedos de metal—. ¿Después de que te salvé la vida?.¡Me debes una, Colagusano!

Algo pareció quebrarse en Peter, y de forma automática los dedos metálicos se aflojaron. Harry parecía muy sorprendido. Antes de alcanzar a responder a aquella última frase, el animago sintió una dolorosa presión en el cuello. Con los ojillos ratoniles abiertos y llorosos por la sorpresa primero y el miedo después, notó que su propia mano le estaba estrangulando con una fuerza increíble. Vió cómo los jóvenes susurraban entre sí, y vió también cuando Ronald Weasley le robó su varita. Sabiéndose completamente indefenso su terror aumentó, si es que esto era posible, y los verdes ojos le miraron con desesperación. El chico frente a él movió los labios, pero Peter ya no oía. Todo comenzó a volverse borroso...

—¡No!

Ron había soltado la mano izquierda de Peter y ayudaba a Harry, ambos tratando de evitar lo ineludible. Pettigrew cayó de rodillas, sus ojos ahora eran dos canicas blancas y su cara púrpura; dió una última sacudida, y se quedó quieto, mientras en su cabeza se repetían las palabras, por última vez.

_¿Por qué, Colagusano?_

_¡Traidor!_


End file.
